Matoran Universe
The Matoran Universe was a system of "gigantic domes" inside the Great Spirit Robot. It was made by the Great Beings and watched over by the Great Spirit Mata Nui himself before Teridax succeeded in his Plan to control the universe. History The Matoran Universe was created by the Great Beings over 100,000 years ago as a giant mechanical being, who set Tren Krom to watch over it. When Mata Nui was created, he was set to watch over the universe, while Tren Krom was exiled to a barren island. Mata Nui's mission was to learn about the external universe and then return to reunite Spherus Magna. When the Matoran Universe was about to launch, one of the Great Beings hid his mind inside a being from the Matoran Universe, to observe their creation. The Brotherhood of Makuta and the Hand of Artakha were created, the former to create Rahi, and the latter to enforce order in the Universe. But the Hand didn't last very long, and was replaced by the Toa. The Order of Mata Nui was also created around that time, to carry out Mata Nui's will. The League of the Six Kingdoms once tried to overthrow Mata Nui and seize control of the Universe, but were defeated by the Brotherhood, the leader of which got an idea how Mata Nui could really be overthrown. This Makuta, Teridax, soon took control of the Brotherhood and devised a plan to control the Universe. About 300 years before the Great Cataclysm, the Brotherhood infected Mata Nui with a Virus that gradually put him asleep. When Mata Nui finally fell asleep, a great earthquake shook the Universe, in an event known as the Great Cataclysm. After the Great Cataclysm, one island in the Matoran Universe shot to the surface--Voya Nui. Mata Nui was also dying and was close to death when the Matoran returned to Metru Nui. The Toa Inika were sent to Voya Nui to recover the Kanohi Ignika, and heal Mata Nui. However, after they destroyed the cord connecting Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, sending Voya Nui back into the Matoran Universe, as Toa Mahri, they were too late, and Mata Nui died. The whole Universe would have been flooded in about three days, but Matoro sacrificed his life to revive Mata Nui. However, life in the Universe was still in danger, because the the Brotherhood found a way into the Universe Core. A countdown was then triggered in the Ignika, at the end of which it would drain the life of all beings in the Universe. The mask soon realized it was a threat to the Universe, and eventually sacrificed itself and the body it created to fully awaken Mata Nui, by doing what would have taken the Codrex several days to do. When Mata Nui awoke, Makuta Teridax shoved Mata Nui's spirit out of his body and took control of it himself, successfully gaining control of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui's spirit was banished to the Ignika, which was itself banished from the Matoran Universe. After Teridax finally gained control over the Universe he traveled to Bara Magna to fight and destroy Mata Nui. After battling him in an older prototype robot, Teridax was finally killed by a small piece of Aqua Magna, which had broken off during its flight through space. The Matoran Universe fell on the now recreated Spherus Magna. The inhabitants escaped and made new lives for themselves on their new home. Known Islands and Locations The Matoran Universe is comprised of various domes; massive, individual caves separated by gates with oceans and islands of their own. Also, during the Great Spirit Robot's stay on Aqua Magna, some new locations were made on Aqua Magna's surface: On Aqua Magna Mata Nui: An island that was created on Aqua Magna's surface by a malfunction in Mata Nui's camaflouge system when he crashed landed during the Great Cataclysm. Due to a leak of Energized Protodermis, the island was covered in plant life. After the Matoran population of Metru Nui was placed into Matoran Spheres, the Toa Metru brought them to live there (who gave up their Toa power to be Turaga and to release the Matoan). Makuta Teridax also went with them, and started to torment the Matoran with mind controlled Rahi. He also released the Bohrok swarms on Mata Nui in order to recuperate. Eventually, the Matoran went back to Metru Nui, and the Toa Nuva released the Bohrok swarms as part of a list of necessary things to do in order to awaken the Great Spirit. When Mata Nui awakened (with Teridax's mind), the island, which had been completely made barren, was destroyed by the Great Spirit Robot's head rising up and shattering the island. 'Voya Nui: '''An island that was created during the Great Cataclysm. It was originally part of the Southern Continent, and it was the area where the Kanohi Ignika was kept. Many caves exist beneath the island. During the Great Cataclysm, it rocketed out of the universe, and was floating on Aqua Magna. Molten protodermis created a new but unstable landmass on the shore, and a city was settled on it called Mahri Nui. It returned to it's orignial position on the continent after the Toa Mahri destroyed the cord. 'Mahri Nui: '''A piece of land that broke off of Voya Nui and sunk into the sea. The surviving Matoran villagers living in buildings surrounded by giant air bubbles harvested by Hydruka. Inside the Matoran Universe The Matoran Universe houses several locations. They are: *Metru Nui *Karzahni *Zakaz *Xia *Stelt *Northern Continent *Artakha *Tren Krom's Island *Destral *Odina *Nynrah *Visorak *Daxia *Southern Continent *Karda Nui *Artidax *Keetongu's Island *Isle of Energized Protodermis Entity *Southern Islands Map of the Matoran Universe Image:MatoranUniverse2.jpg| rect 302 11 365 88 Metru Nui rect 278 546 305 573 Artidax rect 499 246 576 338 Odina rect 535 384 566 413 Nynrah rect 349 297 415 338 Southern Continent circle 385 340 63 Voya Nui rect 286 387 473 430 Southern Continent rect 443 429 478 479 Daxia rect 539 441 568 470 Visorak rect 157 165 220 271 Artakha rect 235 301 271 355 Destral rect 267 171 358 239 Northern Continent rect 343 240 370 266 Tren Krom Peninsula circle 374 177 14 Zakaz rect 343 100 396 163 Karzahni rect 405 151 431 203 Xia circle 409 247 20 Stelt rect 476 366 522 401 Karda Nui rect 383 21 486 49 Mata Nui (island) rect 170 436 202 458 Tren Krom's Island rect 268 290 328 434 Southern Continent rect 429 291 462 415 Southern Continent rect 337 608 401 635 Southern Islands desc none Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2010